


Suffering

by Calico_Neko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, i think it's fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: Akashi tidak menyukai Senin, Selasa, Rabu, Kamis, Jumat





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Akafuri Your Favorite Song Challenge"

.

~I Think I'm Suffering From…~

.

**Akashi jenuh terhadap Senin.**

"A-akashi-kun, aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau-?

"Maaf, aku tahu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan. Tapi, maaf. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu."

Serius cerita ini tidak terinpirasi dari manga Seven Days. Akashi bukan tipe yang akan menggambar-gemborkan bahwa ia butuh pacar, apalagi akan berganti pasangan tiap minggu. Mungkin, ya mungkin. Hanya teman-teman perempuan se-Rakuzan-nya saja yang terciprat efek manga romantis itu, yang padahal sebetulnya adalah manga _boys love_. Bedanya di sini, setiap Senin pagi selalu ada satu dua siswi Rakuzan yang terang-terangan 'menembak' si Tuan Muda di depan kelas dan disaksikan puluhan pasang mata, termasuk guru dan pegawai kebersihan.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Yang kenapa itu justru kau, wahai siswi kelas satu yang Akashi tidak ketahui namanya tetapi ia ketahui sebagai si juara maraton. Kenapa bisa menyatakan suka dan tiba-tiba mengajak berkencan padahal tidak saling kenal?

Akashi tersenyum ramah, sembari mengangguk sopan sebagai pengganti jawaban diamnya yang berarti tegas sebagai sebuah penolakan. Ia tidak ingin menjelaskan dengan kalimat, apalagi menjadi bahan tatapan seperti ini. Ia juga tidak ingin mempermalukan juniornya tersebut dengan kata-kata yang bisa jadi dianggap jahat atau penghinaan. Seperti kata Reo sebelum ia lulus beberapa bulan lalu, hati seseorang harus dijaga. Jangan diberi kesempatan jika memang tidak ingin diberi kesempatan dan tidak punya kesempatan.

Akashi masuk ke dalam kelas, lalu duduk di bangkunya. Teman lelaki sekelas mengerubungi, memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan sejenis: "Kenapa ditolak? Dia kan cantik!" Penuh heran, terutama iri karena ia yang rajin ditembak.

Balasan hanya berupa senyum penuh tanya, ditanggapi dengan desahan kecewa teman-temannya. Akhirya, kerumunan melebar, meninggalkan Akashi bersama ponselnya.

Ada satu pesan masuk!

Oh… ternyata hanya sms pemberitahuan nominal pembayaran nomor ponselnya bulan ini.

"Hah…"

Senin selalu menjadi pembuka hari yang terlalu panjang.

.

.

**Akashi bosan kepada Selasa**

"Oper! Oper!"

Rutinitas ekstrakulikuler basket. Menu pemanasan ala militer, program latihan menggila setiap pertemuan, keringat sebiji jagung, ketiak aroma menyeramkan.

Akashi mencintai basket. Teramat sangat hingga pada tahap ia rela membayar berapa saja demi bisa memantulkan bola dan mendecitkan alas sepatunya di lapangan.

Dilema. Ia ingin kegiatan basket ini terus berlangsung. Kenapa? Agar putaran jam di hari ini terasa berlalu. Tetapi ia juga ingin kegiatan basket ini segera berakhir. Kenapa? Karena ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Pikirannya bercabang. Tidak dapat berfokus.

Akashi Seijuurou tidak menyukai dirinya yang seperti ini.

.

.

**Akashi berpura-pura selama Rabu.**

"Aomine-cchi, itu minumanku, ssu!"

"Berisik, Kise! Aku minta sedikit!"

"Sana beli sendiri! Kurokocchi~ tolong aku…"

"Slurp slurp slurp" ( _sound effect_ Koroko menyedot habis _milkshake_ -nya.)

"Aomine, Kise. Jaga sikap kalian. Ini tempat umum, nodayo."

"Aku mau beli kentang lagi. Ada yang mau menitip?"

"Mukkun, aku juga mau kentang lagi, ya."

"Okeee…"

Minimal sekali dalam seminggu sepulang sekolah, sahabat-sahabatnya selama sekolah menengah akan berkumpul dan berberisik bersama selama berjam-jam. Bila perlu hingga resto apapun yang mereka masuki tutup dan kehabisan menu makan minumnya berkat si raksasa Murasakibara.

Mereka berenam selalu Akashi rindukan. Kuroko si kalem tetapi pandai menusuk. Aomine si tukang bobo. Kise si berisik bin manja. Midorima si penggemar ramalan. Murasakibara si rajin ngemil. Dan Momoi si satu-satunya tercantik di kumpulan laki-laki menjelang dewasa.

Akashi senang mendengatkan mereka bercerita. Tidak terganggu dengan gaduhnya mereka yang nyaris menyaingi suasana menonton bareng. Tetapi bersama mereka, waktu-waktu yang menyenangkan dilalui dengan sangat lambat. Apakah karena Akashi selalu berbahagia dengan keenamnya? Atau karena ia disibukkan dengan terus-terusan melirik ponsel hitam di atas meja resto cepat saji?

"Akashi-kun, kalau kangen kenapa tidak coba dihubungi?"

Satu hal yang Akashi ketahui mengenai Momoi dan banyak perempuan lainnya adalah, mereka mengerikan. Mereka seakan tahu pikirannya sedang bertualang ke mana bahkan ketika Akashi pandai menjaga mimik.

"Akashi-kun menyiksa diri sendiri."

Kuroko juga, mengerikannya sama. Apalagi dengan wajah datar sambil menyesap minum.

Seakan tahu apa yang ia pikirkan.

Siapa yang dipikirkan.

.

.

**Akashi berjuang di Kamis.**

"Bagaimana harimu, Seijuurou? Ayah dengar minggu depan sekolahmu ujian tengah semester."

"Iya, Otou-san. Minggu depan sekolahku ada ujian."

"Belajar. Jangan habiskan waktu dengan basketmu itu."

"Baik, Otou-san."

Susah untuk tidak marah pada si pendonor sperma yang kini duduk berhadapan dalam satu meja. Mereka berlabel ayah dan anak, tetapi untuk bertemu apalagi makan malam bersama seperti saat ini saja sudah merupakan keajaiban. Tetapi apa? Tidak pernah ada lagi obrolan manis layaknya orang tua dan anak semenjak ibunda Akashi tiada. Hanya bisnis, sekolah, kerja, masa depan. Coret basket dalam daftar.

"Aku sudah selesai makan. Aku kembali ke kamarku dulu, Otou-san. Ada tugas untuk besok."

Dibalas hanya berupa anggutan, tanpa balik melihat.

Namun Akashi sudah biasa.

Yang tidak bisa biasa adalah kebiasaan barunya duduk lama di depan meja berkayu plituran merah bata. Buku terhidang di bawah hidung, alat tulis menggantung di baris pertama lembaran kosong buku tulis bergaris. Pandangan menyalang kosong pada tanyaan pertama tugasnya. Jawaban mudah, sulit ditulisnya.

Jarum panjang jam berpindah. Huruf pertama di baris pertama berhasil ditulis.

K.

"Konsentrasi, Seijuurou!"

Butuh berjam-jam menyelesaikan tugas yang seharusnya rampung dalam hitungan menit. Termasuk untuk menghapus satu huruf barusan.

.

.

**Akashi tersiksa oleh Jumat.**

Balik badan ke kanan.

Balik badan ke kiri.

Balik lagi badan ke kanan.

Lalu menghadap ke langit-langit.

Ia gelisah. Tubuh lelah, tetapi pikiran terjaga. Kantuk raib. Padahal ini sudah pukul dua. Dini hari. Empuk bantal tidak mampu mengistirahatkan pikirannya.

Akashi menyibakkan selimut tebal, lalu mengambil novel dari nakas di samping ranjangnya dan menyalakan lampu di tas meja itu. Sambil mendudukkan dirinya dengan punggung menyandar pada kepala ranjang, si magenta mencoba mambaca kata pertama di chapter 5 si novel.

Tik tok tik tok tik tok, jarum jam berdetik.

Satu kata pun tidak berhasil ia baca. Padahal hanya novel klasik biasa, bukan kumpulan kata-kata dewa yang memerlukan bantuan kamus.

Lagi.

Dan lagi.

Bertambah satu hari lagi dimana ia terjaga. Sehari ada 24 jam, 2 jamnya untuk tidur yang tidak lelap.

Gara-gara "dia".

Gara-gara "dia" yang membuat seorang Seijuurou tersiksa di atas kasur empuk dan nyaman, dengan mata yang menatap pintu kamarnya tanpa fokus, terjaga ketat bahkan hingga burung pertama yang lewat di atap rumahnya mengicau.

Ia hanya butuh terlelap, sebagai upayanya mempercepat pergerakan waktu.

Agar sugestinya berjalan, dan pertemuan selanjutnya bisa segera terlaksana.

.

.

.

~I Can't Sleep~

.

.

"Akashi-san!?"

Rambut saja belum disisir, apalagi kancing kemeja yang masih terbuka dua dan sabuk di pinggang yang masing mengular nyaris sentuhan dengan lantai kayu, tetapi ia sudah menyambut tamu 'kepagian' yang Furihata bukakan pintunya hanya karena ibunya yang menyuruh berkat sibuk mencuci pakaian.

"Selamat pagi, Kouki."

"Ke-ke-kenapa kau ke rumahku? Lagipula, bukannya kita janjian jam 11 langsung di tempatnya, ya? Ini bahkan belum jam 9."

Akashi menjawab dengan nada sedikit menggoda, "Kau sendiri sudah bersiap-siap."

Furihata menjawab, "Karena aku takut kalau terlambat nanti dilempar gunting, jadi lebih baik menunggu di lokasi seperti anak hilang," tapi di dalam hati. Pilihan jawaban barusan juga sama saja dengan menjerumuskan dirinya sendiri ke lubang singa, jadi yang sesungguhnya menjadi jawaban si murid Seirin itu hanyalah menggaruk kepala dan mengajaknya masuk, beramah dengan menyodorkan roti bakar di atas meja makan dan diterima Akashi. Namun rampung dimakannya, berkat ibu Furihata yang menyambut si tamu dengan gempita. Seperti kedatangan artis. Ibunya menyukai Akashi pada kunjungan pertamanya sebulan lalu. Katanya Akashi seperti putra yang tidak berhasil ia lahirkan.

Padahal ini baru kali kedua mereka bersapa, tapi sudah seakrab itu. Mana Akashi sempat-sempatnya membawakan ibunya oleh-oleh segala. Ibunya juga, jangan mengelus kepala anak orang seenaknya. Dia itu bukan orang sembarangan, Kaa-san! Dia itu seorang Akashi! Walaupun dia itu sebetulnya…

"Uh…

Gerutu Furihata dalam hati sambil mengoyak roti, plus menahan malu.

Pukul 10 keduanya berangkat berkendarakan mobil sedan hitam yang dikemudikan supir pribadi Akashi, duduk bersampingan di bangku penumpang belakang. Furihata terkagum-kagum, jarang-jarang ia naik mobil semewah ini. Maklum, Furihata adalah penunggang bus dan kereta sejati.

"Aku tidak sabar dengan pertandingan basket hari ini. Pasti seru sekali! Tim nasional, keduanya pernah juara pertama. Kau juga tidak sabar kan, Akashi-san?"

Namun yang ditanya bungkam. Belum dua menit perjalanan. Dan Akashi sudah…

"Tidur?"

Lelap. Furihata bisa mendengar dengkur pelannya. Hm… si cokelat tidak keberatan ia tidur karena saat menjemputnya tadi terlihat sekali kantung sebesar kantung kanguru di bawah mata si pemilik iris yang dulunya berbeda warna itu. Entah habis begadang karena apa.

Tetapi, memangnya ia nyaman berbantalkan pundak Furihata? Ia kan tulang semua.

"Mohon maaf, Seijuurou-sama kelelahan beberapa waktu ini. Bila Furihata-sama izinkan-"

"Oh iya, tidak masalah," balasnya cepat kepada supir Akashi yang menatap penumpang melalui spion dalam.

Seperjalanan yang terpaksa bungkam, Furihata ikut mengantuk. Berakhir dengan ia yang dari orok tidak bisa tidur tenang mesti jatuh miring dan terbaring di atas pangkuan Akashi.

.

.

**Akashi menyukai Sabtu**

Karena ia bersama Furihata.

Di samping si biasa saja yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum lebar dengan tingkah normalnya.

Sesederhana itu.

.

.

**Akashi Membenci Minggu**

Gulir.

Gulir.

Gulir.

Puluhan foto seharinya bersama Furi- tidak, Koukinya, terpampang di layar ponsel. Sehari 24 jam, dengan 7 jamnya berkencan. Kenapa waktu justru berjalan cepat ketika bersama?

Melemparkan tubuh ke atas ranjang, Akashi mengulang lihat foto-fotonya hari ini. Lebih banyak foto Kouki, terbatas foto berdua. Karena Akashi menyukai Kouki yang bebas dan jelas tersenyum bahagia di layar ponselnya.

Setelah mengganti _wallpaper_ di ponsel, ia menutup mata, ponsel di atas dada. Yakin, hari ini tidurnya akan lelap. Istirahatnya akan normal. Tanpa gangguan memikirkan Kouki di luar mimpi.

Karena toh Kouki akan hadir di dalam mimpi.

Walau dengan kenyataan bahwa esok siklus insomnianya akan kembali berulang di tiap malam tanpa temu Koukinya.

.

.

~Just the Tought of You Love~

~Insomnia~

. . .

. .

.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Insomnia by Tebey.  
> Link YT: watch?v=hlw9H3tXdis
> 
> Pojok CN: Hola! Super lama nggak nyampah. Nggak tahu berapa kali tanggal 12 terlewat. Mumpung bekas2 ngetik tugas negara masih ada, biar aku pake untuk lawan writer block ini.  
> Makasih untuk semua yang baca! ^^
> 
> Pojok CN #2: Lagu & link sengaja ditaro bawah biar ga spoiler. Peace…


End file.
